Destined?
by green-ninja05
Summary: Koizumi Risa, the amazon, has a fiancée! But wait, it's the midget Otani Atsushi! They swear that they will not get married, not even they'll fall in love with each other . . ! but unexpected things may turn the expected things happen . . . Are they destined for each other?
1. Risa

Hello! : ) It's my first time writing a Lovely Complex Fan Fic . . Hope you'll like it : )

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: RISA**

"Your father and I were childhood enemies, we always fight at the park, chasing him with broom in the classroom, and he'd make fun at me. . . We always argue at many things, even small matters. ." my mother reminisced the relationship she had with my father. I am always excited to hear her love story. Truth is, she always tell me this a hundred times, but I didn't get sick at it. I'm a type of girl who loves romance, and I found my mom's wonderful. "We really hated each other until high school. But one event turns everything upside down. On our prom night, I saw him as the handsomest guy in the place. I forgot how I hated him, and see him in different way. To me, he is a prince, my prince. As he get closer, I felt our world draw with each other and were the only people in that place. I thought the time did stop and his name is like a chant to me. My heart beat loudly as he get closer, and then he said I'm beautiful and asked me to dance with him! Then after that we got closer and that's it. ." she ended dreamily.

"oh mom that was wonderful! I hope I will meet my prince charming like that!" I responded also dreamily.

" In your silly dreams, onee – chan. ." My brother, Takato, intervened our conversation, breaking my fantasy.

"You shut up, eavesdropper!" I threw a pillow on him.

"Truth hurts, right?" he smirked. Yes, it might be true. I am angry because he said is true. I think I can't find my prince. I think, it's impossible, because of my height. I'm freaking tall creature, above the average. The irony is, my surname is Koizumi, heh _small_ _spring_ and I'm freaking 170 cm tall! I threw a pillow against my brother. I hated him so much! " Just get out of here!"

"I'm just here to say that dinner's ready." As I heard the door close, I made a sad face. "What he said is true. My prince is just a fantasy." I said defeatedly.

"Don't say that honey," she instantly replied, stroking my head. "I know your prince is out there. Destiny is just waiting for the right time so the two of you will meet. It's creating an inevitable moment of encounter and both of you will share the rest of your lives together. Believe me. ." she said to comfort me. "Now, cheer up and let's go downstairs." she went down first.

I rose up at my bed and opened my door to my balcony. I looked at the stars. The nightsky was clear. Somehow, the scenery eased my gloomed feelings. I smelled the night breeze that calmed my senses. I continued to look at the stars that twinkling at the sky. "It's amazing when your destined person is under this sky. It is like you are so small and are closed to each other. Though you never met, you feel like you are connected.." I talked no one in particular. "My prince, do you think of me as you look at the stars? Are you also waiting? My prince, please wait for me. I'll wait for you too. ."

_I, Koizumi Risa, will wait for you._

* * *

Ja Ne minna!

by sakurasyaoran05  
February 2014


	2. Atsushi

**Disclamer Alert: **The author does not own Lovely Complex. Aya Nakahara -san owns it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Atsushi**

"Shut up!" I shouted angrily as I went out our house. Argghh! How I hated my onee – san! She teased me about Kanzaki everytime!

_Sigh, Mayu Kanzaki._

_ My first girldfriend._

_My ex – girlfriend._

She dumped me right after our graduation ceremony! She said she love HIM! Him, the tallest giant in basketball team! I hate that I'm short! Though she explained that she chose him over me not because he is tall and I am short, that it was just pure coincidence, I am still disappointed on my height. I'm Otani (big valley) but 156 cm! This is so frustrating!

Thank heavens we moved here in Sakai, Osaka because my father was assigned here. That way I can move on Kanzaki. Somehow I feel sad because I left my friends there, but I'm starting to gain friends here. Thanks to basketball camp, I got to know people.

"Yow, Otani. ."

"Nakao, where are the others?"

"There are already in the court. Let's go."

I followed him. He is Nakao Heikachi. He is one of my friend in the summer camp. I really love summer camps, especially basketball. Many people laugh at me because I'm short, but it doesn't stop me to play basketball! It doesn't really matter what your height is, as long as you have passion on it. Fortunately, my hard work was paid off, as I became a regular player in middle school! See? You can be anything as long as you do your best!

"The stars are beautiful tonight. ." Nakao interrupted my thoughts. I starred at the night sky. They are indeed beautiful.

"I guess it is right time to play night basketball!" I added cheerfully.

"Nobu – chan will think it is romantic . ." Nakao changed in a dreamy expression.

"You lover boy! You always talk about your girlfriend! Don't make me remind her! She always teased me when we practice at the camp! She's so annoying!"

"But what she said is true. Don't hide it. It's obvious your short, hehehee.." Nakao and his girlfriend are the same! They are so annoying! "Say that again ang I'll smack you!"

"They're here!" My other friend reported as we arrived at the court. You are lucky Nakao I didn't make you into pieces!

One of my seniors put his hand on my head. "Hello, chibi – san, are you lost? Common, let's find your oka – san. ." he said, and others laughed exaggeratedly.

"I'll smack you right now!" I shouted furiously. Do not mess up with my height! Unfortunately, they kept on laughing at me.

_I hated being short!_

* * *

Yeheey! Done with Otani's side. Otani and Koizumi encounter next chapter!

Thanks to Destyya for adding my story to her favorites :)

Ja ne!

Sakurasyaoran05

February 2014


	3. The Encounter

**Disclaimer Alert: **The Author does not own Lovely Complex. Owner rights belong to Aya Nakahara – sensei. . :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE ENCOUNTER**

Koizumi Household. Morning. The birds greeted the sun with happy chirping. The mother dutifully cooked the family breakfast; while the father read his newspaper; and the son prepares for school. What about the daughter, Koizumi Risa? She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Not just sleeping, but dreaming. On her dreamland, she heard the bells ringing. _Oh, there's a wedding! _She exclaimed inwardly. She entered the church. The aisle was adorned with red and white roses, while the carpet was covered with its petals. The air was filled with rosy sensation, which she liked. The church was packed with people wearing. . odd dresses? _Huh? I thought there's a wedding ceremeny? I must be mistaken. _She was about to leave when she was stopped by someone. "Takato? Why are you here? Why are you dressed like that?" He was wearing an odd-colored 'rocker'-like shirts, and a loose baggy pants."Haha, I can't believe you're wearing that! Where's the gig? Haha!"She was laughing liked an idiot but was stopped when his brother grabbed her hand and led her to the aisle. "Wait, Takato! Stop this! It must be someone's wedding ceremony!" Her brother still led her to the front. She looked around. _Otou –san? Oka-san?_ They were in the front chair, wearing odd dresses, like Takato himself! They were wearing hair dresses and get – ups in 1980's fashion! Things are getting weird! And then she looked at her self. To her surprise, she was wearing a wedding gown! "WHAT? I am the bride?"she asked his brother.

"Obviously," was his reply.

"But I don't know who I am marrying to?! Is this a joke? A prank? Takato, stop this it is not funny anymore!" she complained.

Her brother did not say anything as they continue to walk in the aisle. She saw her relatives and friends. _Is this really my wedding? Did I finally found him? _Her thoughts continued that she never noticed her brother already seated beside their parents, and she was walking alone to the altar. She saw him facing against him. Her heart jump as he was slowly facing her. Slowly . . slowly . .

**Her point of view**

_SPLASH! _

I was surprised and immediately rose up. "What the. ."

"You finally woke up, onee –chan. ." Takato said with blank expression.

"You idiot! Why did you spill water to me?!" I shouted furiously.

"You don't wake up. ."

"You can just pat me or shake me till I wake up, idiot!"

"I tried that million times, you heavy sleeper. Instead of talking nonsense there, you better dress up, or you will be late.." He closed the door and went downstairs. _Huh? Late? What is he talking about? _Then I heard him say, _I going to school now. ._ and mother said, _take care!_

_OH NO! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS!_

I rushed to the bathroom and cleaned myself. After 10 minutes of dressing up and packing and no eating breakfast, I ran to Maido High, my school. _I'm such an idiot to be late at first day of high school! It might be a bad omen! Arrgghh! _I ran and ran like the Flash and finally to the school grounds. I saw Nobu – chan and Chiharu-chan on the bulletin board. Phew! Just in time!

"What's with the rush?" Nobuko Ishihara, my middle school classmate, asked in _obviously-you-are-late-again-manner_. She is one of my bestfriends. We agreed to have same high school. She is sandy-haired, moody and outspoken, which I like her the most. She is obsessed in fashion and to her boyfriend, ugh.

"Duh, of course, I woke up late.." I answered.

"Ohayo, Risa – chan.." my other bestfriend, greeted sweetly.

"Ohayo, Chiharu-chan." She is Chiharu Tanaka, the smallest among us. (No woman can surpass my height T_T ) I envied her because she is small, feminine and cute. I am not cute nor beautiful, I'm just a giantess!

"Let's see the class list! I hope we are all classmates!" Nobu-chan said enthusiastically.

"I wish we have cute classmates!" I sparked with delight. Unknowingly, I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" we both said.

A small boy! Is this kind of creature exist in Japan? Haha well a giant girl is existing and talking here :I

"I'm sorry I didn't see you," oops, I didn't intentionally say that. But he take it on other way. "You, are ya looking for a fight?!" the small guy growled.

"No, no," I defended his accusation. "I just didn't see you 'cause your . ." _What now? Because your short? Double oopss. I cant say anything! _"I'm sorry. . Uhm. ."

The short guy turned red, and literally, smokes were coming off his head! "Amazon!"

I snapped. How dare him! "I said I'm sorry, midget!" I said sarcastically, I don't care anymore!

"Totem pole!"

"You're looking for fight, microbe!"

"Titan!"

"Chibi!"

We gritted our teeth. Students and teachers were staring at us, like their watching an action movie. I just saw someone eating pop corn! What's this, an entertaining show?! But I don't care, I hate this dwarf standing in front of me!

"Enough that guys," Nobu – chan intervened. "Risa-chan, Otani-kun, please don't act like kids!"

Huh? "You know him/her?" chibi and I inquired in unison. I glared him. He glared back.

"Risa, this is Otani Atsushi. ." she introduced.

"HAHAHA, big valley, very funny," I laughed sarcastically.

"Shut up, Amazon!"

"And Otani-kun, this is Koizumi Risa," my sandy-haired friend added.

That big valley laughed hard. How dare him! "HAHAHA, small spring, haha, what an irony!"

_I can't control myself anymore!_

The next thing happened was the midget was thrown meters away with a punched mark on his face. . .

* * *

It's not Otani-kun and Koizumi-chan if they meet without starting a quarrel : ) I love the squabbling comedy duo. .

Sorry, I'm not so good in English :O , English is not my first language and I'm not good in writing and writing the exact words I want to convey :( . . Please bear with me! I'm trying to read novels to improve myself . . hehe

Thank you for reading my story! I like to thank kenshingumi for following this fanfic! Sincerest Arigatou!

Ja ne!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

March 2014  
sakurasyaoran05


	4. Classmates?

Konnichiwa readers! Here's a new chapter of _Destiny? _! hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: CLASSMATES?!**

**Omniscient Point of View**

"That dwarf pisses me of!" Risa said as they too their seats. She is seated beside Nobuko, while Chiharu seated in front of her sandy-haired friend.

"Don't think about that too much, instead. ." Nobuko leaned closer to her like she's exposing a secret, ". . you should concentrate in searching guys around.." Risa blinked at her and realization dawned to her.

"You are right! It's time for boys hunting!" she grinned foolishly. She scanned around her room, and did a checking. _Boys with their girlfriends – X; Lovey-dovey couple – X; a boy reading, ON THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS?! I hate studying! – X; and . . Oh no! Almost all of the boys were the same height as hers! It can't be!_ Her bestfriend saw her troubled expression. "Do not worry Risa, we can find a man for you!" Nobuko consoled. "She's right, Risa – chan, do not loose hope.." Chiharu supplied. They continued to comfort their bestfriend as they heard a loud laughing of boys coming inside their room.

"YOU, RED-HEADED AMAZON!"

Risa looked at the door. _It was him!_

She instantly answered, "You dwarf! What are ya doing here?!" The room was filled with silence, and two turned quiet at sudden realization. "_We are classmates!" _they both thought, unable to say that conclusion they don't want to believe.

"See this mark, amazon?," Otani said as he extended his head to her, "I should sue you for harassment!" He threatened.

Risa faced him in disgust. "Bring it on, shrimp! I'll sue you of slander!"

"I'll do the same, totem pole!" The air was filled with tension as the two were silent but death glares and darkest auras engulfed the place.

To add the misfortune of the two, their sensei saw that incident. "Stop doing your comedy act, all hanshin kyojin.." The students turned to him. And they eventually tried to suppress their laughter, whilst the comedy pair were reddened at his calling. "We are not comedy pair!" They shouted at précised sync. " Aw.. They both said in unison, such a wonderful pair.." a student commented.

"We are not a pair!" they both said.

"Do not copy me dwarf!"

"I should be the one saying that, red – headed Cyclops!"

"You should not be here, pre-schooler!"

**"What?!"**

They glared at each other.

"Enough with that quarrel, let us start the class! You should seat alternatively according to your gender. So column one boys, then followed by girls, and so forth.." The students moved on his orders. It is evident that students who are serious in their studies seated in the front; the shy and lazy ones at the back; the lovers seated beside each other; and Chiharu, who is afraid of boys, seated at the front row at the corner, infront of Nobuko. All that's left is at the center, and no one dared to sat there..

And unfortunately, because the two comedy duo were busy glaring at each other, the middle seats were left for them.

"Do not seat beside me, Amazon!"

"I'm saying the same, midget!"

Risa faced Nobu-chan. She pleaded to exchange her seat with her. Nobu gestured an apologetic look. _Sorry, Risa. I wan't to seat beside my Darling._ Risa sighed at her defeat. She look at her cute bestfriend. "Sorry, Risa – chan. I'm afraid of boys!" she whispered. Acknowledging her hopelessness, she glared at Otani, and seated in the middle. "Oi!" was Otani's reply as he saw her took her seat. Knowing also that he had no choice, he hopelessly seated beside her.

"Good morning class, I'm your adviser on this year, call me Nakano – sensei. I welcome you on your first day of high school," he paused a bit, ". . you should be proud, ne? You are now called adults and such, and like they said you should treasure your youthful years.." The students had swelled hearts as he said those encouraging words. Indeed, they're not middle school students now. They are now high school students. "I tell you, you can enjoy your youthful years in high school, BUT," he emphasized, "..you should be ready on upcoming school works, exams, responsibilities and ALSO on your senior EXAM! Do not fool around!" the sudden change of his mood feared the students. Their sensei coughed. "Well, let me introduce to you what are my policies and other concerns…" he started his long speech and so on….

After a space-travel-back-and-fourth-long speech, he said lamely, "So you know them all, now, let's get things off hand. Let's have our class representatives. I already told you their responsibilities and duties, right?" Those words came to students like a fatal blow. No one wanted to be class representatives! Like a ritual, students started to slouch on their seats, some stared blankly on ceiling, some not looking straight to sensei and looking somewhere, others are praying silently hoping they will not be called or someone will volunteer. The sensei smirked at their predicament and he saw the two comedy pair. He smirked even longer. "..Since we saw a live comedy act performance earlier, why not we take the all hanshin kyojin as representatives? Seems like they're getting so well.." he said as he pointed the surprised duo.

"Sensei! _Matte_!" The two rose up.

Nakano didn't gave them a chance to complain. "Do you agree class?" he inquired.

"YES!" the class chorused and was relieved.

"Congratulations to the two of you! Do your duties as representatives, okay?" The room was filled with applause but the duo received the appreciation in other way. And their sensei proceed on his talking, while the two still stunned on turn of events.

_I am really unlucky on first day of high school!_

_I have a bad feeling on this!_

_ARGH!_

Even in their thoughts, they were in **perfect** sync.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Somehow I made a different way how they became class representatives :D hehe

I've just learned from our English class this "Omniscient" POV, I want to use it here hehe :P

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ja ne minna – san!

Sakurasyaoran05  
March 2014


	5. Doki Doki

_Konnichiwa minna!_

**Author's Note: **I do not own Lovely Complex. This Anie belongs to Aya Nakahara-san.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: DOKI DOKI**

**His Point of View**

"You two are very funny.." Nakao commented as he received the ball I passed to him.

"Even you, Nakao? You know it's embarrassing, right? To be laugh at the classroom! Everything is giant's fault!" I put my angry emotions as I passed the ball.

"Woah. Woah. Not too hard, Otani – kun.. It hurts, you know?" He answered. We are in the gym. We are having our try-out for basketball team. One thing I was excited in entering high school is to be a part on basketball team!

The coach whistled and he gathered us. He gave his instructions. He said we will come back here tomorrow to observe us more. Then we're dismissed.

"I hope we are accepted," I said as I stretched my hand. We were stepping out the gym as I spotted the red-giant idiot! My veins were popping out as I saw her face! But I noticed she was with someone.

_Doki. Doki._

**I saw an exact face of KANZAKI!**

Is she our classmate? I notice that amazon so much that I did not notice her. They have the same height, face and profile. They have different hair color BUT they are exactly the same! How is this possible?!

"N…Na..kao.. who is that girl?" I stammered as I pointed her.

"Huh? You didn't know her? She is our classmate and Darling's bestfriend, Tanaka Chiharu. I thought you'll easily notice her 'cause she looks like Kanzaki-san."

_I am right! She does look lie Kanzaki!_

"That's because of that amazon! She's so annoying I didn't observe our classroom!" I stomped.

"Dar~ling!" Out of nowhere, that annoying girlfriend of Nakao appeared. She instantly hugged Nakao. I cringed. I don't want to see another cheesy scene here!

Amazon and Kanzaki-look-alike faced our direction. My heart bumped as our eyes met. _No! No! Another Kanzaki? Can I let her into my life? _ Nobu called them. And here I am, frozen in my place. I watch her moving to us. All I can think is Kanzaki's name.

"Midget!" Someone snapped at me. I looked up. The red-haired giant!

"Are you okay?" She asked concernedly. _Huh? The amazon is concerned at me?_

"I'm okay, don't mind me." I said.

"Darling, Otani – kun, these are my bestfriends, Koizumi Risa," she looked at me playfully. ".. I introduced her to you, right Otani-kun?" I returned with a half-lidded eyes and the amazon was about to protest, "..and this is Tanaka Chiharu." My heart started to beat fast as I faced her. _Really, I haven't get over on Kanzaki. _

Chiharu-chan looked afraid. I was puzzled at her behavior.

"Sorry, Chiharu-chan is not used with boys," Nobu said. _So she has no boyfriend?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Tadaima!" I said sluggishly.

"Welcome home, A-chan.." My mother welcomed me.

I walked upstairs and entered my room. I lay down on my bed, reliving the early event.

_Is this another chance God gave me? Is he giving me another 'Kanzaki'? Is this one for me? This is so frustrating! I think like a hopeless romantic here!_

After too much thought, I finally come up with a conclusion!

"Right! This is another chance for me! I'll try my best!"

**My operation begins!**

* * *

Sorry Otani-kun is kinda Out-of-character. I try my best not to, but I cannot come up on how he will pursue her.. :c Gomen minna!

Ja ne minna!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

sakurasyaoran05  
March 2014


	6. Love is an Open Door

Note: I DO NOT OWN Lovely Complex. The characters and the anime itself belongs to Aya Nakahara-san.

By the way, the title of this chapter is a song from FROZEN (I also DO NOT OWN Frozen), hehe. I kinda like it so, here! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D\

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR~**

2nd day of class. I – C classroom. Everyone was chatting with someone they are acquainted with but students were also starting to get to know their classmates. Groups of students gathered in one place, some preferred to be alone, peacefully staring through the window to appreciate the fine weather; some were sleeping, finishing their unsatisfied somnolence in the classroom. Our heroine here though, was chatting with her two bestfriends.

"Risa, Risa," Nobu said to her excitedly. "Have you checked out the boys in the room? Anyone interests you?" She said, her brows wriggling.

Risa groaned. She don't want this conversation to keep going. "Unfortunately Nobu-chan, none."

"You know, I think the problem is you," she pointed Risa accusingly. "I think you have high standards in choosing men."

"Me?" She pointed herself. "How I cannot be choosy? I'm tall! VERY TALL! Of course, I chose someone who's taller than me!" she argued. Chiharu was starting to panic on Risa's outburst.

"Love is not measured by height, Risa." Nobu said with folded arms. To their surprise, the morning bell rang, and the students composed themselves on their sets. Nakano-sensei entered and they do their morning ritual. _Nobu-chan says that because she never felt how to be THIS tall. If I'm just like her, I'll never be that choosy, _she explained on her thoughts. She was still on her thoughts as their sensei was talking.

"Okay class, let's check our attendance. . Amamoto, Nanami .."

_If only I have a tall classmate I'll try to win his heart. But it will be a plus if he is cool and handsome _._

"Akiyama Tsukame .. *blah blah*"

She looked at the door swiftly. _If only a tall, cool guy will appear at the door! Haha, I think too much.. _She chuckled, then focused her attention to her sensei.

"Gomen Sensei, I'm late.." A voice suddenly interrupted their sensei and the students' attention. They all looked at the door. .

**Our Heroine's Point of View**

I watch as our classmate opened the door and entered the classroom. Then my EYES widened!

**L-O-V-E!**

My heart started to beat rapidly. It's like a magic! I just wished to have a classmate who is tall and handsome and poof! He came in! He walked in the classroom coolly, and here I am starting to see sparkles around him!

"Oh you are Suzuki Ryoji-kun right?" Our adviser asked for confirmation. He (heart heart) answered with a nod. Our sensei faced us. "Class, this is Suzuki-kun. He was absent yesterday because he had a flu."

"I'm Suzuki Ryoji. Please to meet you." He bowed. KYAAH!

"Since we already had our seating arrangement. Are you okay to have the vacant seat? It is at the back of Koizumi-san." He then pointed me. My heart rose a beat. _He'll be seating behind me?_

"Í'm fine with it, sensei. Arigato."

He walked towards my direction. My eyes started to form heart (3v3). He started the conversation. "Can I sit behind you?" kyaah! I'm going to explode! But still I replied the best respond I could. "Sure, _dozo,_" I said, blushing.

Unfortunately, the annoying midget interrupted our conversation. "Are you sure? You might not see the board!" He said with smirk. I'm going to punch you, microbe!

"Uhm. Can you see the board?" I faced him embarrassingly. Kyaa my height ruins my lovelife!

"No, no it's okay. I can see the board clearly." He looked at me.

STRIKE! CUPID'S ARROW AIMED MY HEART! (*/*)

A cool and handsome guy who came in from the door just like I was wishing earlier! It must be a sign of my love debut! *heart heart*

YOSH! I'll try my best to win his LOVE! *determined*

**My OPERATION BEGINS!**

* * *

I would like to thank Charlotte Bennet for the new review!

Thank you readers! Love you all! :D

Ja ne!

::::::::::::::::::::::::

sakurasyaoran05  
April 2014


	7. First Step

Konnichiwa minna~! :D It's me with a new pen name (due to some reasons)! :D How are you? :D Here's the new update!

**Note: I do not own Lovely Complex. It belongs to Aya Nakahara-sensei.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: FIRST STEP**

The comedy duo ran very fast to Maido High, because they were LATE! Koizumi Risa was late because she played video games last night, whilst Otani Atsushi was busy listening to his favourite songs. They ran and ran until they met at the entrance.

"**YOU!" **they shouted along with their heavy breathing. **"You are late, Idiot!" **again they said. They paused a bit and launched another synchronized remark, **"Don't say I'm late because you are late too, baka!"**

Otani ran his hand through his hair. "I should not waste my time with you, amazon!" He ran towards their classroom.

"I'm saying the same, shrimp!" Koizumi retorted and followed him. They opened the door and shouted, **"Gomen, sensei! I'm late!" **After a series of heavy breathing, they heard the applauses from their classmates. "You are not late, comedy duo, sensei is not here yet!"

"Huh?" was their genius reply.

"Ne, ne, you came to school together?" one of their curious classmates asked excitedly.

"That's ridiculous!" The pair answered. "It is just a coincidence! Believe me!"

"Kawaii, they synchronized!" their female classmate commented.

Koizumi turned to Otani. "Do not copy what I'm saying dwarf!"

"Who says I'm copying you, aho!"

"You make our mornings interesting, All Hanshin Kyojin," Nakano-sensei stepped in the classroom. "But I want to start my class now." He said playfully.

"We are not making the mornings interesting!" They wailed.

...…..

"Class, dismiss." Nakano-sensei finally said and went to teacher's office.

"_Yosh! I'll approach Suzuki – kun!" _Koizumi said with determination. She turned her head to Suzuki. "Suzuki-kun, thank you for lending me your notes. It is really helpful." She then handed his notebook.

"You are welcome, Koizumi-san."

"Ah! As a sign of my gratitude. I'll treat you to the canteen!" She said cheerfully.

"It's okay, Koizumi-san. Do not go to that extent."

"I insist. Come!" She pulled him towards the canteen. _Everything is going smoothly!_

"Tanaka-san! I'll help you!" Otani offered his hands to carry the heavy books carried by Chiharu.

"A-h i-it's o-okay, O-Otan-ii k-k-kunn.. I c-can ma-manage.." She stammered.

"It's not okay since you are a girl." He said as he stacked the books Chiharu was holding to his arms. She faced Chiharu, "I know you are afraid of boys. But not all boys are scary. You just have to know them better. ." He smiled.

"Y-you t-think s-so?" She said doubtfully.

"Yes! Do you think I'm scary?"

She shook her head several times.

"That's great! I'm willing to help you encounter your fears on boys! Trust me!" Otani said encouragingly.

For the first time, she smiled in front of a male she hadn't known so much, "Yeah!"

…...

Days passed and the determined small spring and big valley continued to be friend their love interests. It seems that things are going smoothly.

"Guys, I bring Suzuki-kun and - what are you doing here midget?!" Koizumi bursted.

"What? I'm invited with Nakao here!" _Plus, Chiharu-chan is here._

"Calm down Risa," Nobu inserted, "I invited my darling to have lunch. It's good thing, right? The more the merrier!"

"Okay," she sighed.

"Hello, Suzuki-kun!" Nakao greeted him.

"Hi." was his only reply.

Girls were seated with each other. Boys did the same. They were eating their lunch and talking at the same time. They were silenced by a phone ringing.

"_Yo~! You have a message!" _

"Risa, you have a text." Nobu informed.

Risa picked up the phone. "Weird, I don't have a text."

"That is mine." Otani said as he read the text. "It's my mother, saying I'll buy something in the convenience store."

"Wait!" Risa rose up, facing Otani, who is infront of her. "You are an Umibozu fan too?" She sparkled.

"Yes, yes, I'm his fan. Wait, '_too'? _You love Umibozu?" He asked excitedly.

"I love him 'till I die." She said dreamily. "Did you hear his new song?"

"Yes,yes, that was the best! I heard he will be having a collaboration with a famous singer!"

"REALLY? Sugoi na!" They held hands like a crazed fans do. Their friends were silenced and stunned with their behaviour. Nobu was first to recover. "Ara. Ara. You two are really alike, right, Darling?"

"Hai, Darling!" Nakao grinned. "You two have similar interest and attitude."

"Ne, you should try to go out. Let's see if the two of you will work out." Nobu added.

"Who is dating who? No way!" The duo shouted.

"See, even they talk they are in perfect timing!" Nakao teased.

"And you both love Umibozu!" Nobu pointed out.

"I think so to." Chiharu added.

"Me too." Suzuki supplied.

"That's just a coincidence!" They said again, "Don't copy me!" again in perfect sync. "Argh!"

"Anyway, lunch is over. Let's go." Otani changed the issue.

…...

_Ding dong!_

The class is over. Students rushed to go outside their rooms. Nobu and Nakao left earlier, while the always-fighting-each-other duo did their class rep duties. Otani break the silence.

"Oi, I never thought you are an Umibozu fan too."

"Me too. You know, my friends back at middle school laughed at me because I love his songs. They say I'm weird."

"Me too. Me too." He agreed. "Those are idiots. They can't figure how amazing he is." He nodded.

"Sou..sou.. They are idiots. I'm glad I met an Umibozu fan here in Maido High."

"Me too." Otani smiled. "I'm sorry if I treated you bad always."

"Haha. Me too. We should get along because we are just a few Umibozu fans here." Koizumi replied.

"Yeah. Okay," he coughed, changing his voice like he is introducing himself, "I'm Otani Atsushi, 16 years old."

Koizumi laughed at his gesture. "I'm Koizumi Risa, 16 years old." They shook their hands.

"Give me your number, Koizumi." Koizumi rose a beat when she heard that. "Doushite?"

"Of course, we should update each other if there's a news about Umibozu."

"Yes, that's right." _What is this weird feeling? _Koizumi wondered. On the other side of the building, a girl and a boy bumped with each other.

"Are you alright?" The male student asked.

"I'm okay. Oh, Suzuki-kun."

"Tanaka-san." Suzuki said in surprise. "You have many books. Where are you heading?"

"In the lib. I'll return them now." She said shyly.

"Here, let me help you." He offered.

_Try your best Chiharu. Otani-kun assured not all boys are scary. _"Sure, thanks."

And they walk together in the library quietly, while the two class reps of 1-C were laughing unceasingly.

* * *

Thank you to KatLuvGot7 for liking my story. :D

Ja ne!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

green-ninja05 (sakurasyaoran05)  
April 2014


	8. AHK plus L equals BrD

_Konnichiwa! _I edited some parts on Chapter 8.. I took the parts when they 'mind communicate' about Risa approaching Suzuki-kun and Otani doing the same for Chiharu-chan. It will turn out that they already know who they like right? So somehow I edited the scenes and this is the best I can make of. :3 Sorry_ minna_!

**Author's Note:** I do not own Lovely Complex. Aya Nakahara-san owns it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: ALL HANSHIN KYOJIN + LIBRARY = BLESSING REMAINDER DISASTER?**

"_Itadakimasu_!"

"Hey guys, where are you going after lunch? Our senseis will attend teacher's meeting this afternoon." Koizumi, one of the class representatives, informed her friends.

"It's a study period, though" Otani, the other class rep, corrected her.

"Yes, Nakano-sensei said that earlier while you two are in the office," the _Darling~ _couple exclaimed delightedly. "Let's have a stroll around the campus, Darling~."

"That's a very good idea, Nobu~chan!"

Koizumi sighed. _How nice to have a boyfriend that you can still enjoy going to school even study period. _She heaved another sigh.

"You are sighing every now and then, Koizumi. Are you an old man?" Otani commented as he grabbed his _takoyaki _and chewed it mechanically.

Koizumi Risa, not in the mood to argue, just said, "An old woman, perhaps." And she slurped her miso soup soundly. _I must find a boyfriend to have a wonderful high school!_

"Chiharu-chan," Nobuko called her petite bestfriend, "what will you do after lunch?"

"Uhm. I will study in the library," she sweetly.

All of them – Nobu, Nakao, Otani and Koizumi – just sweat dropped. "Don't be a 'student' Chiharu-chan," Nobu said, "you should take a break once in a while."

"It's okay. I'm having fun," she defended.

"I will play at the gym," Otani changed the subject.

"I'm going to the rooftop to sleep!" Koizumi yawned. They stood up and clean their dishes.

"Otani-kun, Koizumi-san! Nakano-sensei asked you to finish the attendance chart!" their classmate shouted.

"Na-ni?!" They 'silently' screamed.

"Bu-but it's study period, right?" Otani faced his friends.

"Nakano-sensei probably knows that his students are not studying during study period. Most especially the two of you." Nobu said with a smirk. "Might as well he'll make you do your duties." She added. "So, we will leaving you ne? Ganbatte to the two of you." She said in that-way-you'll-get-to-know-each-other tone. She winked at Koizumi and held Nakao's arm. _I don't want what you are thinking Nobu-chan, _Koizumi thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Uwahh! Gladly we finish the attendance!" Koizumi stretched and Otani did the same thing. They were talking happily about Umibozu in the corridor, Otani, heading to the gym, while Koizumi on the rooftop. They were stopped when a man appeared infront of them.

"All Hanshin Kyojin, great timing!" Nakano-sensei greeted them. The pair were about to protest on his calling. "You finished the attendance?" They nodded. "That's great! Please return the books we used last meeting in the library. They are in the office," he pointed the said room. "I'm counting on you!" he waved and walked away, whistling.

"Of all the places! We were asked to go to lib!" Otani said disgustingly.

"You are right! I always wonder why Chiharu-chan wanted to go to lib! It's just.."

"Creepy!" They blurted in unison, both of their hands were trembling in disgust.

Otani walked first, leaving Koizumi stared his back. She smiled, wondering she was happy to spend her time with him, even though it's for a class duty.

As they entered in the library, they turned quiet. Not because they read the sign, "SILENCE", but the stature and stares of the librarian silenced them. Their faint footsteps were the lone noise in the place. They arranged the books in the shelves as Koizumi spotted a familiar profile in the library. Chiharu – chan. She was about to call her, but she remember the place they were in. But as she took a look whom Chiharu is talking to, she bursted an "Eh?!"

"Oi, Koizumi, what's with you?" Otani inquired, praying the librarian did not hear her. Koizumi placed her hands on her mouth. They were surprised as the librarian approached them with a dark aura (thunder and dark clouds visible in background) and glared at the two. She pointed the sign "KEEP QUIET" and glared them once again before going to her station. Koizumi returned her attention to Chiharu. _Chiharu – chan and Suzuki – kun are in the library together? _

"Koizumi?" her companion asked. He followed what Koizumi is looking at. "Suzuki – kun. Chiharu – chan." He called them. The two faced them. "Otani-kun. Risa-chan." Chiharu said softly. Upon acknowledging them, they approached and took their seats, facing them. Koizumi was first to start the conversation, "You came together?" she was puzzled. Chiharu is not comfortable with the boys.

"No, I just bumped with Suzuki-kun. We were both studying and answering the activities in English. So we decided we study together." She answered uncomfortably, squirming in her seat. Koizumi was quiet relieved and instantly changed to her natural self. "Eh? I forgot about our activity!" Otani seconded her.

"Why not we study it together?" Suzuki suggested.

Koizumi Risa thought she should grab this chance to be closer to Suzuki. Otani Atsushi thought the same for Kanzaki.

"Wait, Suzuki-kun, Chiharu-chan." Koizumi said as she walked away with Otani. "Otani, I think we should study with them to improve our grades, you know." She reasoned, hoping Otani will agree.

Little did she know, Otani thought the same as her.

"Right. Right. We should stick with intelligent students. Birds with the same feather flock together, you know?" He supplied.

"You are right, Otani!"

They returned to Chiharu and Suzuki. They both said, "Yes! We want to study with you!"

. . . . . . . . . .

*Yawn*

*Yawn*

*Another yawn*

*Smack*

"Ouch! What's your problem, Otani?" Koizumi asked as she brushed her head where Otani smacked her.

"Idiot. Do not yawn when everybody is seeing it. It's unlady-like. And. . *yawn* . . it's making me yawn too.." He had another yawn.

"I can't help it. I'm not used to this places." Koizumi reasoned.

They once again concentrated in studying and answering. Koizumi is troubled on a problem and Suzuki noticed it and asked her.

Koizumi blinked. "A-ah, I can't translate this part. It is very difficult."

Suzuki sat beside her and started tutoring her. She smiled. She moves her eyes to Otani, who was being lectured by returned her eyes to her paper and trying to understand what Suzuki is teaching. _But what is this feeling? Despite being happy, I can't understand this feeling of slight bareness I felt in my heart? _

"Do you understand now, Koizumi?" The said high school girl snapped to her senses as Suzuki-kun called her.

"Gomen, Suzuki-kun, can you repeat it again? Hehe." _Nah, maybe because of the atmosphere here in the library…_

. . . . . .

ZZZzzz..

*Snore*

*Whistle*

"Risa-chan?" Chiharu asked quietly.

"Otani-kun?" Suzuki whisphered.

And they both sweat dropped.

The called individuals just fell asleep!

"I guess they don't really used in this kind of place." Chiharu commented as she continues to sweat drop.

"Let them rest for a while, they might be tired."

"Okay." And Chiharu paid attention to her paper. "Uhm. Suzuki-kun? I can't answer this problem." Suzuki tutored her, while the comedy duo continues to snore. A student assistant noticed them and tapped their shoulders. "Excuse me? Moshi moshi?"

"Nani?" They asked as the rubbed their eyes and trying to recognize the stranger in front of them.

"I am a student assistant here. Please refrain from sleeping in the library. The head might caught you." The student said and bowed humbly. She cared what will happen if the librarian might caught them sleeping. She turned her heel towards her assigned shelf and grabbed books. She faced them and smile before dusting off the books using a piece of cloth.

The duo were reddened out from embarrassment. Otani excused himself to Chiharu and Suzuki and grabbed Koizumi's hand and exited the library. When they reached the back portion of the building, they stopped in the isolated place, still flushed in red. "You are idiot! Sleeping in the library!"

"Wha-? You are sleeping too!" The red-haired girl argued.

"It is because you are sleeping too! I was infected!" the auburn-haired man reasoned, raising his hands in the air. "You ruined our plan! Instead of getting closer to them, we were embarrassed there! You are impossible!"

"Duh, you complain like an old man. Do not blame me on your idiocy! You are just lazy shrimp! Do not blame me if you're dozing in the library! And why you grabbed my hand and went here, idiot! We can spend longer to them if we did not leave. It's like a soldier admitting his defeat! You are the impossible here!" She pointed him accusingly.

Otani slapped her pointing hand. "You are just an idiot, amazon! Are you losing your mind? Staying there is humiliating! Are you that idiot to not be embarrassed? Argh!" He ruffled his hair to release his irritation. "Life is really complicated. You are tall but your brain is small. Wait, do you even have a brain?" He looked at her like it is the only conclusion he thought.

"Stupid dust! I don't want to hear this from an idiot like you! You are small then it's clearly obvious that brain of yours is small too. The only thing what your brain is capable of is to act like a human, but not to _think _like human! Shorty!"

"What did you say, amazon?!"

"You heard it, dwarf."

"Shut up, totem pole!"

"Dust!"

"Giant!"

"Microbe!"

"Wha-? Grr! It's impossible you can even get a boyfriend with that attitude of yours!" Otani spatted.

"If you are the last male species in the planet, I would rather have no boyfriend!" Koizumi retorted. After a final glare, Otani ran towards their classroom, infuriating.

While Koizumi was left standing.

_This midget is so annoying!_

* * *

I posted a one-shot Lovely Complex story! Kindly read if you are interested. I just want to contribute more in LC page. Hopefully it can reach to 4 digits of stories (700 stories to go!) Thank you in advance for reading!

_Ganbatte minna!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

by  
green-ninja05  
April 2014


	9. Bad News? Not Really

**Author's Note: I do not own Lovely Complex. Rights belong to Aya Nakahara – sama.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: BAD NEWS? NOT REALLY**

"Onee-chan, the dinner is ready," Takato Koizumi said after observing his sister's odd behaviour. She looked so mad. "What's the problem?"

"Nah, school stuff." She said, too annoyed to give further details. She is too annoyed that time Otani said she'll never get a boyfriend.

"Okay." Her brother responded and he closed the door.

. . . . . . . .

"Risa, Takato, let's talk," Their mother commanded as the siblings were done cleaning the dishes. The two were puzzled. It's unusual for their mother saying that. The whole family sat at the living room. Risa felt strange. It was like their parents will be telling bad news.

Their father cleared his throat. "Did you remember a story I told you about our childhood best friend?"

The siblings were more puzzled. Why talk this matter now?

"Uhm. _Hai,_" Risa said. "Is that _Otou-san's_ friend who were your classmate kindergarten until college?" She added. She thought it was funny, to have someone your classmates since childhood. But she found it cute, friends who are inseparable.

"That's right.." he paused a while. "..we treated each other as family. And after graduation, before we separate our ways, we promised to stick together. We met him accidentally at the market," he spoke happily, "..we patched up things we missed and we talk and talk. Then we remembered our promise that we will become a family. And in order to do that, we agreed to have our children engaged and.." He trailed off and looking at his daughter and son, expectantly. Risa was first to react, choking an air.

"WHAT?!" She bursted, wishing someone will slap her now to wake up from this nightmare.

"Onee-chan, you're too loud." Takato said, rubbing his ear.

"Why you are so calm about it?! We will be arranged to someone we don't know!" Takato just shrugged.

"Uhm, Risa, we decided you'll be engaged to his son." Their father folded his arms like the decision is final.

"Why me?" She asked, in verge of tears. She can't believe her father can do that to her. She felt the person in front of her is **not **her father.

"You have the same age of his son. His daughter is too old for Takato, and she has boyfriend." He said in relaxed tone while his daughter was troubled. He was confused why his daughter acted like that.

"Bu-but, you can't do that to your daughter! Fixing her to someone she doesn't know and love!" She cried pleadingly, then turned to her mother. "_Okaa-san_, please talk to _Otou-san!_" She begged. Her mother looked at her with sad eyes, saying she did everything but there's nothing she can do about it. She was troubled at her state, but not troubled on the 'engagement'.

"That's why well meet them so you can get together. To know each other." He got up, dismissing the talk and went upstairs. Risa went to her mother, kneeling on her lap.

"_Okaa-san! _You said I can find my prince right? Someone whom I can love from the bottom of my heart. Who I can love forever! But what are you doing is stealing my happiness!"

"Risa, my daughter, don't say that. Just try to meet them, they are good people. You don't know, maybe he is destined for you. This is the destiny's way to meet him." She comforted her daughter. Takato, on the other hand, felt somehow sad to his older sister. It's unusual to see her like that. "Don't worry, everything is fine." her mother smiled.

"Huh?" Risa asked.

"Your father is not that bad. Your _Otou-san _forgot to tell you this. Though you'll be seeing Seichii-kun's son, it's not that you'll get married."

"Huh?" She looked at her mother, puzzled.

"Though you are 'engaged', it doesn't mean you'll marry him. Let's say, he is your fiancé."

"What difference does it make?" She asked for the nth time.

"You are arranged to be married. So you'll get to know each other, but if doesn't work out, the marriage will be cancelled."

"Huh?"

"Risa, it means that after meeting him and you don't love each other, your father will not push the both of you to marry. He is just thinking that since you have no boyfriend, might as well he'll introduce Seichii-kun's son. He believed that his son is a good man since Seichii-kun is a good man. I believe also he brought up his son well. So Risa, don't worry. All we ask is to meet him, know him better, please?"

"Eh? Is that all?" Risa stopped crying. She laughed, thinking she wasted her tears for nothing. Takato was also relieved and irritated at himself, he also worried for nothing. "You're so over-acting, _'nee-chan._" He said to lighten the atmosphere.

"Anybody will react like that!"

"So, Risa, give this a chance?" Her mother pleaded for _yes_.

"Okay, since I'll just meet him, and everything, okay, I'll agree. But I'm sure I will not fall for him."

"Oh, thanks Risa! You are indeed my daughter!" She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

Risa was relieved that she was not forced to marry 'Seichii-kun's son'. She laughed at her behavior earlier. But she didn't understand what she felt the moment she said she will not fall in love to him. Hmm?

* * *

I was heartbroken these past days, hehe, so that gives me an idea to write Koizumi and Otani fan fic haha :) so the next one-shot I'll be writing is loosely-based on my life (don't worry it's not a sad ending just like mine wew, but I am moving on, it's just a platonic love, I guess). :D

Thanks for reading!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

by  
green-ninja05  
May 2014


	10. Moment of Truth

_Konnichiwa minna!_

**Author's Note:** The Author does not own Lovely Complex. The Anime belongs to Aya Nakahara-sensei. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: MOMENT OF TRUTH**

**The Fiancé's Side **

"_Okaa-san_, is it necessary to dress up like this?" I asked my mother as I looked at the formal dress I'm wearing. It is like we are attending a big event. Takato was also uncomfortable in his tie and suit.

"This is necessary, my daughter, since we will meet your fiancée," she answered as she tried to pin my hair. She furnished my face with make-up and accessories. It was uncomfortable, to be beautiful to someone you don't know and YOU DON'T want to know. How I wish an alien invasion will happen in Osaka! Or a huge meteorite will strike now!

"Is everybody ready?" _Otou-san _appeared from the kitchen.

"Yes, _Otou-san_. My, you look so wonderful in your suit," my mother said in admiration. Honestly she looked like an in love high school student right now.

"Really? Don't make me flatter, _mama." _Wait, when did father call her 'mama'? Really..

"You are really handsome!" she exclaimed. Both were blushing like teenagers.

_This is what I envisioned to have in the future. To be sweet and lovey-dovey to your husband even years have passed. These small things are what I want._

_Sigh~ You act like that in front of me. Me, who are arranged to be married to a stranger! _

_Just think positively Risa! Everything will be alright!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We stepped into an exclusive restaurant. Everybody in that place is rich and elegant. I felt I'm an outcast here. Is my fiancée's ( I hate to say it) family rich? Hmm. If they are rich, maybe marrying him is not bad at all, hehe (AN: Idiotic Risa XI).

"Here they are!" My father pointed at the corner. His friend saw us and he stood from his seat, welcoming us.

"My, my, Takashi-kun, Makiko-chan, glad to meet you again! Oh," he said facing me. I felt shivers down the spine went on me. "..is this your _Risa_? Wow, she is so beautiful!" he complimented.

"Gee, thank you, Sir." I said, embarrassed.

"Hora, hora, let's meet my family!"

As we reached their table, I observed each members. All of them have auburn-colored hairs. His wife is smiling at us, their daughter is smiling and waving at us. They acknowledged our presence and gave space to us. There is a young man facing against us. Hm? Is this my…er..fiancée? Er..

"Atsushi! Atsushi! Here they are! Greet them!" her sister said.

"A-cha-, eto.. Atsushi," his father corrected himself, "meet the Koizumi family.." he said happily. _Hmm. Atsushi? Sounds familiar._

"Huh? Koizumi?" He clarified. Seems like his voice is familiar. He quickly turned his face to us and..

"YOU!" we both shouted, pointing at each other. It can't be!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**The Fiancée's Side**

The events occurring did not sink into me. This 'fiancé' of mine felt the same. Our mouths still dropped open, but I was first who managed to speak.

"Y-you a-re m-my fiancé?" I gulped at the last word.

"Y-you a-are m-my fiancée?" she said dumbly.

"Oh. You know each other?" My father popped in.

"We a-are cl-classmates, _Otou-san,_" I replied. _This is not happening!_

"Oh really? So, it will be easy for introductions then," Koizumi's mother said in relief.

"Oh! Oh! This means, if they know each other, then the engagement is a success!" My father concluded. Koizumi's father was also delighted, tapping my father's arm. My father did the same. _I knew it! I had a bad feeling in this meeting! Since my father said it last week, I knew this will be a disaster!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"A-chan, Ma-chan, please come down here in the living room." My mother called us from the stairs. I packed my books in the bag, and proceeded to the living room. Hmm.. it's odd calling us after dinnertime. Is there something going on here? I sat beside my sis. I looked at my parents who were very serious yet excited somehow? Very suspicious.

My father cleared his throat first before speaking. "So, I guess we're all settled.. Eto.. A-chan, I told you and your _Onee-chan _during dinner that I met my very precious friends right?"

"Yeah, _Otou-san._" I simply answered, eating a potato chip prepared by my mom.

"Well, we talked about many things, including my promise we shared. You know, my friends are now happily married with two children, a male and a female" he grinned even wider upon saying this, "and since you are now single," I rose my eyebrow, "and I had a promise with them that we will become a family, and we found a very brilliant plan in fulfilling that promise," he utter these words slowly and with a tone like he is giving a hint. Well, I already get it. Realizing what he is trying to say, I stood up, almost choking because I shouted with food in my mouth.

"I'm marrying their daughter?!"

"My,my, _Okaa-san_, our son is intelligent. He already said what I am trying to say," he faced my mom, smiling. While my mom is nodding in agreement. "But, you are too advanced, _my _A-chan, what I'm trying to say is you'll be engaged, hehe.." my father laughed, "but since you suggested that, it'll be better."

"Na-ni?! You're wrong! I'm still not planning to be married this early!" I defended.

"It's not your getting married now. Of course, I want the both of you to finish your studies, to have a better future, you know what I'm saying. So in the future, I guess it's the best idea to marry, ne? Sounds like a good plan, right, my son?" he emphasized the preceding two words.

"But, _Otou-san, Okaa-san_, please reconsider your decision. I think it's not best idea to marry someone you don't know." I pointed out. My sister was trying to suppress her laugh. I glared at her. She really wanted to see me in trouble. Argh. So annoying. Witch.

"That's why we will meet their family next week," he said excitedly.

"Bu-but, _Otou-san_," I started another argument.

"That's my final decision, Atsushi Otani." He said in a very serious tone. I shivered. I knew if he called me like that, it means no more arguments, final is final. He might be small like me, like my family, but when he gets angry, he can be scary. I didn't argue anymore. I just nod.

My father's expression gradually changed into a kid expression. "_Mama_, our son agreed! I'm so excited! Please prepare for my suit for that day!"

I have a feeling this will be a disaster.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Still the fiancée's Side**

I knew it! The disaster is her! The giantess!

"_Otou-san_, don't tell me, you arranged me to this living giantess," I pointed her. My family's faces were alarmed at 'giantess' remark.

"Shut up, microbe!" her family were alarmed as well. "I don't want to marry you, so shut up!" She said in disgust.

"I'm going to say the same, totem pole!"

"You are -aflghapwst-" her mother wrapped her hands to giantess' mouth to stop her from blabbering. My mother did as well to me.

"Hehehe.. that was a nice greeting ne? Let me talk to her." Koizumi's mother dragged the giantess away from our table. My mom do so as well.

"A-chan, what are you doing?" She said madly at me.

"_Okaa-san_, that Koizumi is an annoying classmate of mine! She laughed at my height! Is that what you want me to get closer to? No way! It's okay to arrange me to someone, but not her!"

"Please, A-chan, be good please. Your father looks forward on this dinner," she directed her face to my father, who I saw was extremely sad, I felt sad upon seeing him like that. "Please, be good just this time, okay? And it's bad to have a classmate be your enemy right?" my mother pleaded. I sighed and nodded, dejectedly. My mother smiled and thanked me. We returned to our tables, and Koizumi and her mom already sat. Koizumi looked defeat too. I guess we felt the same. I almost argue when they arranged me to seat beside Koizumi.

My father coughed before speaking. "Again, we apologized on my son's behavior earlier."

"Me too, I guess, Risa was just surprised."

"Let's dig in first!" Koizumi's mother said to brighten the atmosphere.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Omniscient Point of View**

Uh-oh. The fiancée and fiancé felt enraged on their fate. Koizumi Risa stabbed the dish using her fork before munching it like a primitive amazon, while Otani Atsushi scooped the food like he's digging a grave before he eat it like a hungry wolf. Both are glaring at each other. Their parents were delighted of their reunion and on the fact that their children _know _each other. If they only knew..

The arranged couple sighed, knowing everything is messed up. Resigned, they decided to at least have a conversation. "Hey," Risa initiated. "Small world, huh? Our parents are bestfriends," she said, looking at the subject of their conversation.

"You're right. Who would imagine? At least, I'm not paired up by some random girl.." He trailed off. He don't want to make Koizumi think she is better than other girls.

"Likewise." She simply said while scratching her leg. Her clothing seems itchy.

"But," he cleared, "I don't agree of pairing up with you." He said pointing his spoon to her.

"Duh, do you think I like this? Hah! I feel like I will throw up.." she made a gesture. Otani gave her a sour look.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Thank you Takashi-kun, Makiko-chan for the great dinner!" Seichii-kun shook hands with his best friends. Takato gave a gesture of farewell to Atsushi and his sister. The siblings returned the same. Atsushi's mother bid farewell to the Koizumi family. "Hora, Atsushi, say goodbye to them," Seichii gave his son a push.

"_Arigato _for the dinner, _Ojii-san, Obaa-san_.." he bowed.

"_Ara, ara._ Don't call us like that. Since we are family and you and Risa are engaged.." the All Hanshin Kyojin shivered, "..call us _Otou-san _and _Okaa-san!_" Takashi Koizumi chirped.

"Ehrm.. Thanks for the dinner.." he gulped before he speak again, "_Oo-otou-ssann, Ookk-aa-ssaann.._" he bowed awkwardly.

"Ne, Risa, say something to them!" Makiko Koizumi said.

"_Arigatou _too, uhm.." she glanced at her father who mouthed 'Otou-san' and 'Okaa-san', ".. _Otou-ssan, Ookk-aa-san." _She bowed as well.

"Goodbye, everyone." Seichii said before they turned on different direction. Koizumi family turned to the opposite direction as well. Not until..

"Koizumi!" Someone called. Everyone in Koizumi family turned. Everybody, including the Otani family were stunned when Atsushi Otani grabbed Koizumi Risa's hand and ran away from them.

Koizumi Takashi was first who manage to speak, "A runaway couple! Our children are getting closer!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I would like to extend my thanks to En-Fleur Isabelle and Kia's Writ for the reviews and Shadowfrey913 for follwing my one-shot, "Is It Possible?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

by  
green-ninja05  
May 2014


	11. Deal

Konnichiwa minna! How's everybody? I'm giving my all this time since my class is just starting! And happily and hopefully I'll graduate! Wahoo! I'm so happy! Hope I'll manage to graduate! :D Anyways..

**Author's Note: I do not own Lovely Complex. Nakahara-sensei owns it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: DEAL**

**Risa's Point of View**

Just when we part our ways and this exhausting day will finally be over, Otani suddenly pulled me away from our parents, running towards an isolated place. We were panting until I managed to speak. "What was that?"

Otani, still trying to regain his composure just answered, "We need to talk." He drew in a lungful of air and straightened up, facing me, "..about our problem."

"Yeah. You are right." I returned him a serious expression. "But it is not necessary to pull me infront of our parents! They might misinterpret it!" I scolded him, remembering my dad's comment as we are running away_, "A runaway couple! Our children are getting closer!" _I felt weird as he said that. But I must shake it off.

"There is no perfect time to talk about it. It will be suspicious if we talk at school."

He might be right. But I realized, "We can send message right?" I fished out my mobile and literally put it in front of his face. He waved off my hand.

"Oh."

"What an intelligent answer." I replied.

"We can't do anything that already happened. What is important is now."

"Okay. Okay. What we will talk about?"

"About our *cough* en-engagement.." He said awkwardly.

"Gyaah! Don't use that E-word! It's creepy!" I hugged myself as wave of creepiness passing through me.

"Urgh. Don't make it difficult, Koizumi. It's embarrassing enough!"

"Okay! Okay!"

He coughed again, "Okay. First, let us plan about **it**. Can we escape **this **problem? Are there other options?" He asked non-stop as we both sitting on a bench.

"Hmm. My parents said we are just **arranged.** And _Okaa-san_ said that we will not be.. uhm.. **tied **in the future. Just, you know, the E-word. Arranged. But not final. You know what I mean.." I said, exhausted from the thoughts of _Arrangement. Engagement. Marriage. Otani. _

"Yeah. That's what also I understand about **this**. It was like they'll try to get us closer and eventually.." he trailed off and looked at me and shook his head. Huh? Weird.

"So if that's a problem, then we just tell them that it is impossible for us.. And cancel **it**.." I beamed at my realization. Safe!

"I doubt it. What if they have **other **childhood friends whom they agreed to engage their children with? What if there are still a **line **of friends' children waiting for us? Judging my parents, it is not impossible. My parents are out-going persons. No doubt they made promise with anyone." He frowned upon saying it.

Hmm.. my parents? I sometimes hear them talking happily about childhood friends and their children. I don't know the details, because I was not that interested. What if.. gyah! they're talking about me pairing with their children? Oh no!

"So Otani. You're saying if **we **are not successful, they might find another to pair us?"

"That's a possibility."

Gyah!

"I don't want to! This is stressful enough! I don't want another!" I firmly held my head like a crazy woman.

"I know. I know. That's why we should plan this out."

And we started to brainstorm ideas.

"What if…"

. . . . . . . . .

"Not a good reason." Otani rejected my nth suggestion. Everytime we had suggestions, we always counter it. And still we cannot come up with brilliant idea.

How will we come up a way to escape this problem? Maybe we should give up. And gradually..

I mentally slap myself.

I looked at Otani, who seems searching the sky for answers while folding his arms. Just looking at him, I remembered the earlier events. I met his family. They are really _small_. His father, his mother and –

"Otani!"

"Hmm?"

"Your sister! Why your sister is not engaged with Takato?" I asked.

"Huh?" he paused a bit, recollecting. "I guess since she has boyfriend and I am single.."

And then it came back to me.

Back when we talk about the engagement.

"_You have the same age of his son. His daughter is too old for Takato, and she has boyfriend."_

A light bulb!

"Otannnii! I think of a better plan!" I said as I shaking his shoulders back and forth.

"Stop that Koizumi! That hurts!"

"Oops. Sorry." I released him, but still smiling.

"So, what's your 'brilliant' plan?" He asked while gesturing a 'quote-and-quote' on word brilliant.

"Let's find our lovers!"

"Whadya say? You know we are in serious situation right?" He said, giving me a are-you-kidding look.

"Hear me out, Otani. Just like your sister. You said, she has boyfriend. My parents said that too. Meaning, because she has boyfriend, they chose you! In short.."

"We should be in a relationship!" Otani supplied.

I nodded.

"It will be like this. Since they let us uhm..get us closer.. so we have ample time to find girlfriend slash boyfriend. We just play along. We act that we are still on the process of knowing-each-other so they'll let us do **our **thing. And then when time comes BAM! We will introduce my boyfriend and your girlfriend on our families. And surely they'll cancel the E-word." I said, too confident on my plan.

Otani was silenced. He was thinking for loopholes of my plan.

"I hate to admit this, but that was a brilliant idea."

"I know right." I placed an arm at the back of my head, proud of my brains. Bwehehe..

"At least, that amazon brain of yours is working."

"You!" I almost punched him.

"So DEAL?" he offered his hand to me.

I stopped. "Deal." And we shook hands.

"But I'm the first to get a girlfriend."

"Too confident, midget?" I said in mocking voice.

"I have amazing abilities you know." He grinned. Something is swirling in my stomach as I see him do that. Maybe the food at restaurant is bad.

"Let's see if you get a boyfriend in that attitude of yours."

"Hmm. Many people like this attitude of mine."

"Maybe that's true. Your funny."

Me? Funny? Is that a compliment?

"Come on. It's getting cold."

And we walked straight on our homes.

* * *

Thank you for reading minna!

I would like to extend my gratitude to MysteriousMulticoloredHair for the comment!

Thank you everybody for liking my stories! I really, really appreciate it.

:D

I have another multi-short-story entitled, "Coincide". Hope you give it a visit :D

Kiotsukete minna!

See you soon!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

by  
green-ninja05  
June 2014


	12. The Bait in the Bet

Konnichiwa minna!

**Author's Note: I do not own Lovely Complex. The Anime belongs to Aya Nakahara.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: THE BAIT IN THE BET**

**Risa's Point of View**

"Risa, what is **that**?" Nobu-chan asked, looking at me like a weird person.

"I decided to make a change, what do you think?" I posed in front of her.

"Change?" She raised a brow. What? I don't think it's strange to make a change! I was wearing a make-up and somehow changed my hairstyle from straight to curly, adorned with flashy hair ornaments. "I think you overdid it." She added. I must do this! This way, I can find a boyfriend faster. Otani and I agreed to do this last night.

"_We should do our best to have our own relationships." Otani suggested._

"_Okay, we should start tomorrow." I added._

"_I think we must change our image, so people will notice us."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Let's have a bet. This way we will be more motivated. Whoever gets into relationship first is a winner! The loser will treat the winner!"_

"_Huh! So you want this to be a game, huh? That'll be interesting!"_

"_Start save money now, Amazon. You will buy me an Umibozou album!"_

"_In your dreams, midget! In matter of time, you will lining in ticket booth to buy me an Umibozou concert ticket!" _

And that's it. We agreed to change ourselves for the sake of finding boyfriend/girlfriend and that bet. I think my plan was working, since people are looking at me. But the way they look sends me discomfort. But I just wanted Suzuki-kun to notice me…

"So your too desperate now, Amazon?" A familiar voice was heard and Nobu-chan and I turned our heads. We were surprised and I almost got choked from the air. Otani was pumped-up in doing his hair. He had it like a sea urchin's spikes and was fixed as if you'll get wounded if you put your hand on it.

"Uhh. Otani?" I began.

"Heh, I thought you won't recognize me," he said proudly as he make an 'I-am-handsome-don't-ya-think?' pose.

"You look like a sea-urchin! Bwahahahaha!"

"YOU, how dare you! You look like a clown!"

"What did you say midget?"

"Are you mad, amazon?"

"Both of you are desperate.." Nobu said as she tried to calm herself by massaging her forehead.

"No, we are not!" we both shouted.

"Urgh. My head is aching too much with you two that I don't want to tease you about your synced wailing," she said as she continued massaging her forehead, "You want to change.. for what?" Nobu-chan said as she scrutinized our sudden change of behavior.

Otani and I did not say anything.

Nobu-chan tried to guess, "Maybe you want people to notice you.."

I gulped. That was somehow correct.

"So that they'll get interested on you.." she stalled.

This time Otani gulped. That was also correct.

"So," she faced me, "..you can have a boyfriend," and she faced Otani ".. and you have a girlfriend.. That's it!" she concluded.

Bull's-eye!

"S-so w-what?!" I countered, "It's not bad, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah! S-she is r-right! It is not a crime, right?" Otani supplied.

"Why are you trying hard to have your own? If you can have each other right?" she said suggestively, wiggling her brow at the same time. I was about to open my mouth when she spoke again, "Ne..ne.. Let's try it! Why not both of you to be lovers? I think both of you are compatible!" She smiled brightly.

This time, Otani and I massaged our foreheads.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**The sea-urchin-headed-midget's Point of View**

"Sorry for intruding!"

"Oh, Nakao-kun! Come in!"

"Sorry for sudden visit, Auntie.." Nakao added.

"No worries, I'll bring you snacks!" My mother said with enthusiasm.

"Arigato, Auntie.."

My mother left and we proceeded to my room.

"Your _Okaa-san_ is lively as ever," Nakao complimented.

I opened my room's door and I settled my bag on my study table. Nakao hurriedly entered in my room like a child who've just entered an amusement park. What's that?

"Uwaa~~ Otani-kun's room is small!" he said in childish manner.

"Urggh! I'll smack you!" I gestured my hand towards him. This loverboy is annoying.

"No, don't hurt me!" He again teased me in a bullied-child voice. He opened his eyes and noticed my study table. He got up and reached the photo frame. He studied it for a moment. OH CRAP.

"She does look like Tanaka-san.." he said.

CRAP. I forgot to keep the picture Kanzaki-san and I had. I snatched it from his hands and hide it in my closet.

"I never met Kanzaki-san, I just knew her from your photos and from your stories, but is Kanzaki-san the same with Tanaka-san?" Nakao asked as he sat on the bed side.

"Hmm. Somehow.." I said casually. I tried to keep my voice firm.

"Hmm…. I guess you've finally move on.." He played his chin using his hands like an old wise man's habit. "..because this morning, I noticed you changed your hairstyle. Ready to find a new girl?" He grinned playfully.

"Hmm.." I nodded. I shouldn't make it obvious I'm doing so Tanaka-san might notice me!

"That's good, but I think you are **too** noticeable." He emphasized the word 'too'.

"Am I? That's good." I said simply so I can't blabber unnecessary things to him!

"But you know, that's useless.." He remarked seriously.

I began to get alarmed. "How is that so? Am I doing it too much? Girls don't like that? Why is it useless?" I asked continuously.

"Easy, Otani. I said it is useless because I think someone took notice of you…" he smiled deviously.

"Huh?" My heart sped up. Someone noticed me? "Who is she?"

He smiled wider. "I guess you are also interested in her.."

My heart sped even faster. He knew already that I'm interested with Tanaka-san? Am I that obvious? Wait, but he said she noticed me, then, that might be a good thing! "Nakao, the thing is-"

"I'm certain you and Koizumi-san are perfect couple!" He exclaimed.

Huh?

What?

"Did ya say Koizumi? That amazon?!"

"I never said amazon, but, yup! She is!"

I smacked him.

"Ouch!"

"What are you saying? Don't say things like that! It gives me creeps!"

Nakao rubbed his head where I smacked him. "Why not? I mean, both of you are alike! I mean crazy fans of Umibouzo! You have the same sense of humor, you have the same thinking, interest! And both of you are idiots!"

I smacked him again.

"Ouch! Otani-sama is bullying me!"

"Shut-up!"

I tried to push him out my room. But my mother came with our snacks, and we changed the topic.

But..somehow what one thing he said was right.

That annoying amazon and I are alike.

* * *

Arigato Remi-chan 27156 for liking my story!

Thanks for reading!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

by  
green-ninja05  
August 2014


	13. Step 2 and New Schemes

_Konnichiwa_ fellow readers!

I edited some parts of **chapter 8**! I made a mistake regarding Otani and Koizumi knew each other's love interests (Suzuki and Chiharu)! If they knew that, they must agree to try their best on them and will not consider other people to be their girlfriend/boyfriend. So, I tried to edit some parts to reset the plot. So, here it is!

**Author's Note:** The Author does not own Lovely Complex. The said story belongs to Aya Nakahara-_san_.

* * *

**CHAPTER13: STEP 2 AND NEW SCHEMES**

**Otani's Point of View**

We stick with our plan for a week, dressing differently day by day, but I noticed that people looked as in an odd way. They just seemed excited what our looks for tomorrow, and that's it. Moreover, Kanzaki-san's was unaffected of my change. I think this is useless.

**Koizumi's Point of View**

I can't believe this is hard! To be beautiful is a hard thing! I must wake up early to put make-up and tend my hair. This is stressing me! I'm not used to be do this. Models and artists are amazing people to maintain their image. I'm glad when Otani 'abolished' this makeover plan. I returned to my normal self after a week and I felt free!

"Glad you are through with that comical act of yours," Nobu-chan commented as I tried to fix my hair.

"Comical act? What—oh!" I finally understood what she meant. I'm also glad Nobu-chan!

"So, who's your next target? Hm?"

"Target?" I questioned.

"Hey Koizumi!" Otani shouted from my back.

"Ouch! Don't shout when you are near! You are making people deaf!" I shouted back as I rubbed my ear from Otani's harsh voice.

"Ouch! You Amazon! Don't shout too!" He shouted back.

"You deserved that, aho!"

"You're so annoying, giantess! I came here to tell you there's upcoming Umibozou concert!"

My anger decelerated. "Umibozou concert?" I clarified.

"Yes! And I already our bought tickets!" He handed my ticket.

"Otani!" my eyes lightened. "You are great!"

"Now you are complimenting me?" Otani asked. Nobu-chan was surprised too.

"You are manly! You are the greatest among the greatest!" I added.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But that ticket is not free. You must pay me back."

"I'll pay as much as possible. Arigatou Otani!" Otani left and I continued to look at my ticket. Otani is great!

Nobu-chan coughed to interrupt my staring contest with my ticket.

"Hey, Nobu-chan."

"Otani is a great guy, right?"

"Yes! He is!" I answered blindly.

"Then, he is your next target." She talked casually.

"What? Who are we talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Who else? It's Otani!" She pointed out.

I face-palmed. "Here we go again.."

"What's wrong, Koizumi? There's no problem with him, he is just **short.**"

I snorted. Well **that **is the problem.

Who will realize that I already set my eyes on **him**?

**Omniscient Point of View**

As Koizumi said those words on her thoughts, **he **entered the room quietly, along with Chiharu-chan.

Who else? It's her crush, Suzuki-kun!

Suzuki-kun helped Chiharu-chan carry her books she (again) borrowed from library. A typical Chiharu-chan.

Koizumi Risa looked at him (with heart eyes), following wherever he went. She did not notice, not-so far from her, Otani Atsushi saw what she is doing (he even saw her 'heart eyes'!).

Otani just blurted, "No way! Really?"

Nakao heard him and asked what is wrong, but Otani said nothing.

On Otani's mind a scheme was formulated. Then, he noticed Chiharu-chan. He blushed. And he kept on looking at her.

Not far from him, Koizumi Risa diverted her attention to him from when he blurted, "No way! Really!" until now.

Until now, when he kept staring Chiharu-chan and kept on blushing.

Her mind burst when realization hit her, "No way! Otani is.."

And she laughed evilly. A scheme was formulated on her mind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Still Omniscient Point of View**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Rise! Bow!"

"Sayonara, Sensei!"

And so the class ritual continues.

Koizumi Risa fixed her books when Otani Atsushi approached her. "Heeeyyy, Koizumi," he said with wicked voice, "..we have something to talk about.."

"Huh?" Koizumi was puzzled. She then remembered her plan, and returned with wicked grin. "Suurree.. why not?"

**Otani Atsushi's Point of View**

We stopped at fastfood chain and ordered burgers, fries and drinks. We settled at corner most and isolated part of the place.

"So, Otani, what we will talk about?" She started, squeezing the bottle of ketchup upside down on her fries.

I leaned closer to her. "Hey, hey, you like Suzuki-kun, right?" I grinned.

To her surprise, she squeezed the bottle strongly, making a soup of ketchup and fries. Her eyes and mouth were wide-opened. Haha. That reaction says it all, Koizumi.

"Right?" I asked her again.

"H-how did you know?" She stammered.

Her expression is priceless.

"I'm a keen observer, Koizumi." I simply answered.

**Koizumi Risa's Point of View **

How?! When?! What?!

I stared at Otani as he dipped his fries on my ketchup.

"Don't worry Koizumi, your secret is safe with me.." He added. He said it like my life is at stake and only he can save me!

But I remembered something. Bwehehehe….

I smiled wickedly as Otani sipped his cola.

"Oottaannii…"

"Hm?" He lifted his head but still sipping his beverage.

"You also like Chiharu-chan, ne?"

He burst a lungful of air through the straw, detaching the seal from pressure and bubbles escaping from the plastic container. His eyes and mouth are wide-opened. That reaction says it all, Otani.

I laughed inwardly. I tried to act casually as I unwrapped my burger and munched it in. I looked and smiled at him. Casually.

"H-how-?" He stammered.

"I'm a keen observer too, Otani." I answered proudly. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.."

"I'm not trying to hide it anyways.." He defended.

"Then, just tell her you like her.." I challenged.

"I'm just looking for perfect time.." he answered, "..and besides I want to get closer to her first before telling her.." He added, blushing furiously. He is so cute!

He then faced me. "How about you? Why not tell Suzuki-kun your feelings?" He smirked. It was my turn to get embarrassed.

"I-im n-not in rush or anything.. So.. and.. just like you I'm finding a right timing and I also want to know Suzuki-kun better..ehehehehhe.." I laughed awkwardly, then eating my burger mechanically.

And alas there was silence…

_Crook. Crook.._

_Tik.. Tok.._

Otani broke the silence. "If that's the case, you should work hard on Suzuki-kun."

"Of course!" I said confidently. "You too should work hard on Chiharu-chan! She's afraid of male population you know! She thinks boys are scary.."

"I know! I'm trying my best to break that belief of hers!" He replied assuredly.

I giggled.

"What's funny, Koizumi?"

"We are both idiots. We tried to get relationships to no one in particular, yet we already have someone we are interested in." I continued to laugh silently.

Otani laughed along with me. "You are right. If we'd just admit it earlier, then we did not do embarrassing stuff like dressing up and styling our hairs in funny ways.." He laughed harder.

"That was your plan, Otani. But, yeah, you are right. Those stuffs wore me out, Otani."

"Me, too.."

We continued to laugh.

"Then we should make plans how to get closer to them.." Otani suggested.

"That's right! It's going to be easy since Chiharu-chan is my friend and Suzuki-kun is starting to befriend us.." I supplied.

Otani and I are confident this time things will go smoothly.

"It's good both of us are doing our best for a common goal.." Otani said

"And cheering each other!" I winked as I gave him a thumbs-up pose.

"Let's do our best!" We both said and we make a toast.

I really hope this time, it will go according to our plan.

_But…_

* * *

Arigato Seddie star for liking my story!

Thank you very much for reading _Destined?_

See you soon!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

by  
green-ninja05  
September 2014


	14. Step 3 -- Inching Closer

_Konnichiwa minna-san_! Here is another chapter of _Destined!_

**Authors Note:** The Author does not own Lovely Complex. The said story belongs to Aya Nakahara-san.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: STEP 3 - INCHING CLOSER..**

The noise from the alarm clock made Koizumi Risa _literally _jumped her out of her bed. Scanning her bedroom, she scratch her head and murmured, "Another weird dream." Dismissing her dream, she yawned and stretched her hands upward. "Yosh! I'll try my best to get closer to Suzuki-kun!" She's all charged up to get what her heart desires.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Ohayo_, minna!" Koizumi greeted her friends.

"_Ohayo_, Risa!" Nobu greeted back.

"_Ohayo, _Risa-chan!" Chiharu greeted silently, shifting her reading glasses.

Risa looked around. The boys are nowhere to be found. She talked with her best friends, until she received a loud smack from her back..

"Ouch!" She turned around and _looked down_..

"Yo!" Otani greeted them, gesturing a hand upward.

"Ohayo, minna! Ohayo, dar~ling!" Nakao greeted, then he turned sweetly to his girlfriend, and she greeted him with the same tone.

Letting go the smack she received from Otani, Koizumi greeted the boys. From behind, she saw Suzuki-kun and fell silent. Otani looked at Koizumi and raised a brow, sending her a mental conversation, "_Let the mission begin!" _ Koizumi looked at him, replying, _"Yeah! Let's start_!" And both of them started to talk with their crushes, until the bell rang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Koizumi's Point of View**

Lunch came, and we decided to each lunch together at the canteen. I sat beside Suzuki-kun, while Otani sat beside Chiharu-chan_. I don't know why, but despite of my talkative nature, I become speechless, or I talk less with Suzuki-kun. Maybe because he is a silent type, and we barely have common interest, like.. Otani. _I instinctively looked at him, who seem to be quieter as well. _But no! This must not stop me from getting Suzuki-kun!_

"Uh. Koizumi-san?" Suzuki-kun initially started the conversation for the first time.

"Ah! Yes?"

"You are shaking your head. Are you okay?" He asked, his concern was evident.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! I'm fine!" I swatted my left hand sideways. "Anyways," I changed the topic and looked at his plate, "You don't like green peppers?"

"Ah, yes. Ever since I was child," he simply replied, placing the green peppers on the side of his plate.

"You and Takato are the same, he also doesn't like green peppers."

"You mean, your younger brother?"

"Ah yes! How did you know he is my younger brother_?_"_ I don't mention about him to Suzuki-kun._

"I heard you talk about him with the girls."

"Oh, really. You're quite a listener, Suzuki-kun."

"I am more of a listener than a talker.. You see.." And we started to have a decent conversation. This is nice.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Otani's Point of View**

I looked at Koizumi, who is talking with Suzuki-kun. _Good for you, Koizumi. And here I am! I can't start even a word with Chiharu!_

"Uh. Otani-kun?" Chiharu-chan asked.

I lighted up. "Yes, Chiharu-chan?"

"You are sighing. Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. I just got frustrated…" I said, unable to finish my words.

"Oh? Because of the upcoming test?"

"What? What test?" I asked, surprised.

"Next week," she replied, "All high schools in Osaka will be having an evaluation test. Each schools will be assessed based on the performances of the students."

"Oh, really?" That added to my frustration.

"Don't worry, Otani-kun. One week is enough to study right? Besides it is just basics," she comforted.

"I'm unlike you, Chiharu-chan. I don't like studying." I ruffled my hair out of frustration.

"Don't worry Otani-kun. We will help each other. We can study together!"

"Really? _Arigato_. You are a big help." I smiled. "Studying is easier if you have a company."

"What studying?" Nobu-chan butted in. "Oh, the evaluation test?" She remembered.

"Wha- What? Evaluation Test?" Koizumi asked, surprised.

"That's what you get when you are spacing out during classes," Nobu said in serious tone, "Are you really a class rep?!" _Ouch. _And Nobu gave the details with scolding in between.

"I planned to study with everybody, if that is okay." Chiharu-chan suggested.

"That's a good idea! Chiharu-chan. I'll join!" Koizumi said happily,

"Heh. So you can have the drive to study, since you are _too _lazy to study by yourself." Nobu-chan inserted. _Ouch, that's the second blow._

"Hee hee," Koizumi laughed sheepishly.

"So that's settled then!" Nakao concluded. "Let's have a group study!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Faster, Otani. Is that what you're _short legs _got?"

"Shut up, amazon. I do not have a long legs like you!" Otani retorted. They were heading to the library, where they'd decided to have their group study.

"Argh. I really don't like libraries. It is creepily quiet in there." Koizumi said, changing the topic.

"Plus," Otani supplemented, "we had _bad terms _with the librarian. I'm not wondering if she'll stop us at the door."

They safely entered the room, with prayers on their heads that goes like _'Please may the librarian forgot us. Oh please, let us get through the gateway..' _and alas! They succeeded!

"Sorry," Koizumi apologized upon approaching her friends, "Mr. Kong gave us a hard time."

"No probs, just take your seats," Nobu said.

The comedy duo looked at the vacant seats. _Darn_, they won't be seated beside _them_. Koizumi gave a worried face, while Otani replied a disappointed look. Resigned, no other choice, no other way to be seated beside them, they occupied the vacant seats. _I'm sitting with Koizumi/Otani again_, they both thought. Suzuki is seated beside Chiharu; on Chiharu's left is Nobu; while Nakao is seated beside Nobu; the comedy duo is on the other end of the table. _Mr. Kong is the carrier of misfortune!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay. So the formula for volume of triangle is.." and Koizumi started scribbling the equation. It was quite alright at first, but as the problems were getting more complicated, the more her brain is pressured to burst!

Otani on the other hand, was on the verge of cracking his head out yet he can't still translate even a simple English sentence. _We learned this when I was in middle school_.

"Argh!" they both _silently_ cried, and knowing them, _silent_ isn't really silence. Students, distracted from reading, pointed their heads at them.

"Risa, Otani-kun!" Nobu faced them menacingly. "I don't want to be kicked out in the library, for goodness sake!" She tried to contain her temper and voice.

"Sorry!" They both said, covering their mouth.

Nobu gave them a final glare.

"It's because," Koizumi started, "this math is really difficult! What's the purpose of knowing the surface are of a cube? Or the Pythagorean Theorem? The shadow casted by the flagpole? Can this solve the corruption? Or poverty?" she started to become irrational.

"You're speaking nonsense. Suzuki-kun, kindly help this big _idiot_. I heard you are quiet good in Math." Nobu suggested as she rubbed her forehead. Suzuki nodded and moved beside Koizumi. '_You're a cupid, Nobu-chan!', _Risa mentally said. "And you," Nobu pointed at Otani, "Chiharu will teach you on that English sentence." She commanded, like there are no complains, or I will kill you, Otani. Otani on the other hand was silently happy. He moved his chair to Chiharu. Otani and Koizumi looked at each other before talking to their tutors, _Mission is on the right track._

But after some time, the two idiots were brain dead. They sluggishly wrote their notes, then yawned, until their eyes got heavy and they fell asleep. Their tutors had sweat-dropped and decided to let them rest for a while.. that ended to whole period.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Arigato minna!"_ Koizumi said as they met at the gate, heading home.

"Why thanking us? All Otani and you do is to sleep!" Nobu harshly responded.

The duo got guilty look on their faces and laughed nervously. Their tutors just sweat-dropped. "Anyways, we got the whole week, so you must try to study harder, even darling and I are having a hard time, you know."

"We are not used in studying too," Nakao added, "but we tried our best.."

"We are not used with studying, but we will try." Otani replied.

They stopped at the crossing.

"I'll be going to darling house.." Nobu informed.

"We are going this way," Otani and Koizumi both said. They learned that their houses are in the same direction way back on their _**dinner with their family. **_

"Ah!" Chiharu said, "Suzuki-kun and I are heading to the same direction." That made Koizumi looked alarmed.

"Sayonara minna!" Nobu and Nakao bade.

"Sayonara minna, take care!" Chiharu said before bowing down. And she and Suzuki started to walk away.

Koizumi is staring off to the. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, Suzuki-kun isn't a bad guy. Even Chiharu-chan is afraid of boys, maybe she'll reconsider him.."

"And you," Koizumi added, smiling.

"Of course, I'm a good guy after all." He said confidently while giving a handsome pose.

"In your dreams, midget." Koizumi said, before sticking her tongue out.

"You, amazon!" and he started chasing her.

On the other hand, their classmate, the quiet male, and shy lady, was starting to talk each other, since they are always 'together' - from helping the shy lady to carry her borrowed books; studying together, inquiring today's lesson and upcoming exams; and from going home. Both of them are starting to know each other.

_Inch by inch…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Phew, _it's been a month! Hopefully you are still reading my slow-updating story! :D

Thank you especially BLUE AZUL ACERO! :D _Gomen _this chappie is quiet uhm, _dry_. No interesting stuff, I wanted to build or introduce how the other characters develop.. and this is what I made.. Promise, I'll make the next chapter better. Arigato once again!

"Answers are found in prayers.." Matt. 21:22

Thank you for reading!

by

green-ninja05  
November 2014


	15. Step 3 Point 5-Camouflage

_Konnichiwa _once again! How are you _minna? _I managed to write right away since it is our vacation from school! :D So happy~ Here's an update!

**Author's Note:** The Author does not own Lovely Complex. The said anime still belongs to Aya Nakahara-sensei.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: STEP 3 POINT 5 – CAMOUFLAGE**

**Omniscient Point of View**

"At last the evaluation test is finally over!" Nobu Ishihara exclaimed as she stretched her hands upwards, sighing a relief, while leading the walk outside the campus.

"Finally!" Otani Atsushi and Koizumi Risa both said in celebration.

Their other friends just smiled in agreement.

"But really thanks guys. We owe you.."Otani said, "Thanks to you we managed to answer the test!" Koizumi Risa continued. Their quiet companions, who really helped them, just mumbled, _'No worries. I'm glad to help'._

"Heh. Just give your thanks to us if you _managed_ to pass the test," Nobu pointed out. Nakao gave a fake laugh just to show his 'support' to her girlfriend. The comedy duo did the same. "Let's celebrate ne? Let's go to amusement park.."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Amazooon!" Otani shouted angrily.

"Yes, pre-schooler? What do you want from onee-chan..?" Koizumi teased. That infuriated Otani even more who is now tried to chase her. They were hindered to take a ride on the roller coaster because the employee taught Otani is under-aged boy. After lots of explanation and clarifications, they were managed to take the ride. Although all of them found that funny, only Koizumi teased him and laugh it out-loud.

"You are the most annoying creature I know!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Risa, my daughter, how's the exam?" her mother asked as they were eating their dinner. The daughter responded after swallowing her food, "Very good! Thanks to my friends! We had group study the whole week!"

Her father inserted in their conversation, "Are you and Atsushi-kun close? Talking? Knowing each other?". He asked it like a gun continuously fired.

Risa remembering their earlier event, turned nervous, "O-of co-urse, _Otou-san. _We belong to the same circle of friends.." Her voice seemed faltering a bit.

"Really?" he said, rather than asked. "That's good!" he continued to eat quietly. Risa felt relieved that the talk ended, but no, she was mistaken. "Oh! It's been a long time since we meet the Otani's! I think we should meet them tomorrow!" he said suggestively. His wife nodded in approval. Risa almost dropped her utensils, and Takato just continued eating his food dutifully. "Right! I will call Seichii-kun after dinner!" Her father said excitedly.

Koizumi Risa didn't look forward for the dinner.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Argh. Of all days they've planned for the dinner meeting, it was day after their senseless squabble, although she think he took it seriously. _This would be awkward than ever! Argh! _Her brain was almost breaking from thinking an excuse so she cannot attend the impending dinner when her phone rang.

"_Yo! This is not an e-mail! This is a call!"_

Without looking at the caller I.D., she pressed the answer button. "Risa, speaking."

"Yo! This is Otani.." the caller responded. She almost dropped the phone upon hearing his voice. She looked at the screen for confirmation. It is really Otani! She was relieved that Otani diffused their early squabble. _So Otani is not that kind of person? _She smiled at the new-found knowledge.

"Yo! Koizumi? Are you there?" He clarified.

"Ah-ah yeah! 'Sup Otani?" she tried to regain her composure. _Come to think of it, it is our first time to converse in a phone! _She felt nervous upon realizing it. What puzzled her most is why she suddenly become nervous when he heard his voice on the phone. _'His voice is somehow different..and.. manly..' _she admitted, but immediately shook her head swiftly.

"Are you there, Koizumi?" Otani said impatiently.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sorry! Something came up!"

"Okay. As I was saying, our parents planned to meet…" he left his words unfinished.

Koizumi turned pale. She almost forgot the upcoming dinner, sheesh. "Yeah," she said dejectedly, "My parents planned that. Urgh. And I thought they forgot everything.."

"So let us take our plan on action…" he said.

"Plan?" she inquired.

"Koizumi, it **was **your plan, have you forgotten?" he said in exasperation. "We will make them believe that we are getting to know each other, that we agreed to be..", he paused a bit, "..enga-"

"Enough! I get it!" she didn't let him finish. "Sorry I forgot!" this conversation is making her nervous.

It was as if he is talking to her ear, and it made unexplainable feeling to her. She was really confused. Unconsciously, it was making her blush.

"So, putting that aside, what we will do?" he asked unaware what happened to Koizumi as their conversation continues.

"Let say that everytime they ask something about us, we will respond positively, and let us talk a lot more in front of them. It is not that hard, right?" '_Since we talked a lot in school,' _she added on her thoughts.

"Okay," he said shortly.

"Okay…?" she stalled.

"Okay, we will do it," he said then sighed. "Acting in front of my parents is stressful," he admitted.

"Yeah," she agreed, "but we must do it.."

"Right.."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Still Omniscient Point of View**

Just like their first dinner, they dressed formally; the women wore a light make-up while the men dressed in iron-pressed suits. It was making the comedy duo uncomfortable, since they used to see each other in corresponding uniforms. They are seated next to each other that Koizumi wondered, _'Do Otani and I have magnetic energy that they are always seated next to each other..?' _

They looked at each other. _'Okay, mission start!'_

Their parents greeted each other passionately, as if they've finally met after many years.. They talked and talked until the food is served.

Although the dinner with their parents is uncomfortable, they are comfortable talking with each other, they talked about Umibozou, Umibozou concert, Umibozou album, Umibozou songs in Karaoke…..and their parents who witnessed their **closeness, **grinned from ear to ear. Seiichi Otani, coughed slightly, breaking their conversation and turned their heads to them. "So, you are really close?" he commented happily.

People on subject laughed awkwardly. To ease his tension, Otani Atsushi drank a glass of water, Koizumi Risa on the other hand played on her fork. She looked sideways, and saw her brother grinned evilly. She gave him a straight, sharp look. Otani Atsushi responded, "_Hai_, _Otou-san_, we have same group of friends.."

"That's good! That's good!" he smiled to his friends.

Takashi Koizumi agreed and spoke, "Ne, ne, since this is a success, why not do this every weekend?" Koizumi Risa stopped abruptly from playing her fork and looked at Otani Atsushi, who gave her a worried look.

"But, _Otou-san_, it might hassle them.."

"Of course not, Risa-chan!" Yuriko Otani, the mother replied.

"Bu-but, we might see each other on weekends.." she reasoned out, yet their parents took it differently.

"My, my, is that so?" her mom answered. The older persons just smiled. They thought their child wanted to have a date, only the two of them, alone.

Koizumi turned red. "That's not what you think!" she saw her brother snicker at her, she gave him a half-lidded eyes in response, and faced the older persons, "You see.. we go out with our friends for projects, assignments, activities, or for fun! We go out with our friends.. and we have same friends.. so basically, we see each other.. so…" she finished. This is really embarrassing her. She turned to her classmate for help, yet he only made a _what-did-you-say?-it's-just-ridiculous look. _She returned an _at-least-I'm-trying-here_ look.

"Okay, okay!" their parents said, happy for the fact that their children are getting closer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Otani Atsushi's Point of View**

"You are really a genius," I said sarcastically to Koizumi. In order to make them believe that we are **interested **(err… hate to say that) on each other, we excused ourselves to them so we can talk privately, which they agreed without hesitation. I can even see sparks on their eyes! Really, these people are weird.

"Shut up midget! At least I've tried my best so we can't have another disaster dinner like this!" she whispered sharply as she straightened her dress. It seems odd to see Koizumi on those clothes. It makes her another person, a **decent person**, which she isn't.

"Well, it helps," I still replied sarcastically.

"You!" she almost smacked me, but remembering the eyes that laid on us, she just pat me and laughing, like I cracked a joke and she found it funny.

"Well, at least, saying those to them could be a good idea.." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, foremost, as you said earlier, we can escape events like this; second we may really invite our friends out. Of course with Chiharu-chan and Suzuki-kun. That way, we could be closer to them.. and lastly, we could really meet each other for formulating another plan and of course, for Umibozou!" I said the last words happily.

"You are right Otani! I heard Umibozou will have a fan's day next month! We could ask permission to them!" she said delightedly, "and of course," she then transformed with bitterness, "they will definitely agree, since they think we are going out.." she ended. I shivered as she said the last two words. It seems unreal. Me and Koizumi? Going out?

"Well," I said, changing the topic, "I guess this is a success?" I inquired.

"Definitely!" she said cheerfully. We gestured high-fives and laughed. This night will be finally over.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**On-the-other-side- Point of View**

"Hora, hora look at our children.. They are really interested with each other.." Makiko Koizumi said happily as she sighted the couple laughing. Takato Koizumi snorted in surprise yet no one heard him.

"I'm really excited for the two, right, Makiko-san?" Yuriko Otani supplied. Although they hadn't know each other like her husband, they considered her as close friend.

"Definitely!" she answered.

"Risa-chan is beautiful! A-chan and she are suited for each other!" Makino Otani, the daughter said gleefully. They were unmindful that the couple have height complex.

"I think Otani-san is a good guy.." Takato Koizumi said to his seatmate, Makino Otani.

"Why not let's go for a vacation? To beach or hot spring for our next meet-up?" Seichii Otani suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Takashi Koizumi agreed. They began exchanging ideas.

And the All Hanshin Kyojin knew nothing about it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I often got confused with my made-up names of their parents.. XD

Thank you for following/faving my story, HappyCat12345-san! :D

I really appreciate who commented my last update! Really, thank you! =D

To Kia's writ-chan, thanks for the comment!

To Blue Azul Acero-chan, thank you for the comments, sorry for late update. Thank you for reading it constantly, really thank you so much! Sorry for not responding, heehee. I barely have internet connection, heehee, so I cannot respond nor update as soon as possible! Thanks for cheering me on! :D

Thank you for reading!

by

green-ninja05  
November 2014


End file.
